The planet games
by Fromfallenstars
Summary: the silver milenium has been rerwitten, and Berly had different plans. A new government was proposed, and with the "downfall" of the moon kingdom... let the Planet games begin!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue - the beginning. **

"**And now for a brief history of our countries greatness!" The overly-cheerful teacher said in her silly capitol accent to her classroom of young students. "Please take notes." The class yawned lazily, and readied their pencils. **

"**It began nearly 100 glorious years ago on the moon, in a time known as the silver millennium. The people of Earth had come up with a wonderful idea for a new government, and thought that the whole solar system should join them. A rather ugly queen ruled the solar system at the time, as her mother did before her, and the mother before that. For some reason, the lunarian people worshiped her. That's when our glorious queen Beryl decided they should join our rein. She even sent her lover, King Endemion, to try to convince them, but those stubborn lunarians never gave in. That's when we attacked, and wiped out their pestering race. The other planets, helpless and lost without their princesses, who were guardians to the royal lunarian family, nearly begged to join in. And so it was decreed that each year, one boy and one girl from each planet would come forth to take part in the annual Planet Games." the teacher sighed, love for her nation dancing in her eyes. "And now, for our nations anthem." The teacher began to play a song known as 'moonlight densest', the title telling the people of Planeta that the moon kingdom was nothing short of a legend now. **

**Once the melody was finished, the teacher continued. "Since then, the Planet games have taken place once a year, every year. It is a fight to the finish. Can someone tell me what that means?" the teacher looked around the class, but no hands shot up. In fact, most people looked disappointed. "Well, it means that the tributes will fight to the death, until only one remains. That single remaining victor will return to his home planet with fame and fortune on his heels, and will never have to worry about competing again."**

**In the back of the classroom, a small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes raised her hand, innocents shining in her eyes. "But what about their family?" she asked.**

**The teacher's smile wavered for a fraction of a second, but otherwise remained plastered across her make-up covered face. "They, if they are between the ages of 12 and 18, will still have to compete. They cannot hide from the capitol behind those who defied it."**

**The girls face fell, and she wrote that down sloppily in her notes. The teacher continued. "In more recent news, a new planet from a nearby galaxy could be joining our glorious empire. The planet's name is Kinmoku. They are a very strong planet, and very reluctant, like the moon kingdom. But look at you notes, and what happened to the lunarians. We home they will not have to share the same fate." the class bobbed their head - some eager to share their countries glory with the rest of the universe, but most were merely agreeing.**

**The small, golden hair and blue eyed girl, thought, looked down. She knew that the Planet Games were not a glory game - they were the capitol's way of telling people who was boss - and she hoped another planet would not have to join in the murder.**

**XxXx**

**So, my first sailor moon fanfiction. Kinda short, but packed with info. This is how it all started. For those of you who speak Latin, you should know that Panem means "bread", and "Planeta" translates to "Planet". This is a partial one-shot; more like a test to see if I should continue. So, should I?**


	2. Chapter 2

So, the planet games, chapter 1! Now, before I begin, I thought there should be some things I should clarify. If you couldn't tell, Usagi was the little girl. Planeta means "Planet" in Latin. Yes, Usagi-Chan is on Earth. Earth is separated into two parts - District Earth and the Capitol. Peacekeepers will be known as Planetkeepers. Instead of Train, they will travel by spaceship. Also, the other sailor scouts will not appear in this book, but for good reason - we all want them alive, right? Well, then, what happens to one of them in season three? But I'm talking (and revealing) too much. Let the Planet Games (Part 1) begin!

**Chapter 1 - The Reaping**

The warm sunlight shone upon my face, and my eyes fluttered open, revealing cerulean irises. I searched the room for Shingo, my baby brother. I found him sleeping in the bed opposite mine, next to my mother. I smiled, knowing my family was ok, and quietly tip-toed across the room to the door, careful not to wake anyone up.

My name's Usagi Tsukino. I'm your average clumsy, ditsy, lazy 14 year old girl. I'm considered a bit of an outcast because of my last name, and people tend to avoid me because of my scars. They think I get in fights. But actually, I got them from outside of District Earth.

I walked down the street to the edge of town, where the hole in the electric fence that kept us in like animals (name pun) was located. I ducked under, and began to walk through the soft woods.

About 50 feet into the woods, there was a hollow oak. That's where I kept my supplies. I never liked to hurt, but it hade become necessary since my father lost his life. He died while working in the mines. The Planetkeepers never gave anybody details. I wonder why?

By supplies, I meant a whistle. It was small, and made out of silver in the shape of a star. Four gemstones covered it - one red, one blue, one green, and one orange - along with a crescent moon and a pink gem. It was the last gift my father gave to me before I passed. It was different than any other whistle I'd seen; instead of having a nozzle that sticks out, there was a hole in the side that I blew into. I blew into the whistle, and the wood seemed to still around me. Shortly after, a small, black cat with a golden crescent moon ran out from behind a tree. "Usagi-Chan!" she yelled, and leaped into my already awaiting arms.

"Hi, Luna-Chan." I said, and lovingly hugged her. Luna-chan and I met on my first trip into the forest. I was only ten at the time, and ran away after hearing of my father's death. My noisy crying attracted animals, and the small cat managed to save me from a bear. The bear simply growled, and wobbled away.

"Usagi chan, today's the day of the reaping!" Luna exclaimed. _the reaping…_ my mind wandered off. The reaping was the day a boy and a girl from each district would be picked. My name had been entered in more than twice the amount as my age, and I'm fourteen! "And it's almost time for it!"

I sighed. "Yeah, I know, Luna." I smiled at the small cat in my arms. A gut feeling had told me to go see my friend one last time. I put the cat down, and scratched between her ears, causing her to purr. "See ya!" I said, and ran back to the fence. I wanted to bring the whistle with me. "Goodbye, Luna." I whispered, and climbed back through the fence.

When I got home, I saw my mother helping Shingo into a tuxedo that was once our fathers. "Usagi!" he yelled, and ran to me, embracing my waist in a hug, for that was as high as the twelve year old could reach. "Usagi, I'm scared." he whispered into my side, and I began to stroke his hair.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "It's your first year, Shingo; your name's only in their once; you're not going to get picked." He nodded, and backed off, walking back to mom.

Suddenly, I caught sight of a basked of roses outside, and my head began to spin. What is this feeling? Like a lost memory trying to resurface - oh yeah, nostalgia. But from what? I can't recall any memories revolving around a rose. I lost my balance, and slipped to my knees, but by then the feeling was gone. Shingo ran over to check on me, but I passed it off as a klutz attack. I tend to get those often. I slowly stood, just being safe, and walked over to my dresser. I began to choose a dress - my options were small; I had a silky cotton-candy pink knee-length dress with two matching hair bows and a satin ribbon to tie around my waist, or a white dress with daisies under the chest area that was done in a floral print. Daisies also formed the sleeves or the dress, and a daisy was connected to a pink chocker and earrings. I internally debated between the two - the pink one seemed unfit for the occasion, as it was far to cheerful, but the white one looked like a wedding dress. I was leaning towards the wedding dress one, when my mother's genital hand was placed upon my shoulder. She shook her head, and motioned for me to follow her to her dresser. She opened up the cabinet doors, and there stood the most elegant yet simple dress I had ever seen.

"Mom… I love it!" I squeaked. It was a bright shade or white, and made out of cotton. A silky ribbon wrapped around the area under the chest, and a v-neck cut down from the sleeves to there. The sleeves were simple in design - only a few inches in width, but not enough to cover the shoulder. From the end of the silk ribbon, a strand of multi-colored jewels hung - one for each color of the rainbow. The bottom of the dress ended around the knee, revealing a soft pink underskirt. "Can I…?" I asked, but the question was not needed, and she nodded before I could finish my sentence. I motioned for her to leave the room - my father once called me miss modesty - so I could change, and she did as asked, and left to finish off Shingo's look. I quickly undressed and got into the miracle dress.

When I examined myself in the mirror, I wondered how a dress so perfect could be worn on a day like this.

I left the room to join my family, who seemed to be awaiting my arrival. Especially my mother. She gasped, and Shingo's jaw dropped. "Big sis, you look amazing!" he exclaimed, and I giggled.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." I told him with a wink. Suddenly, he began to cry, and I ran over to give him a hug. "Shhhhhh, you're gonna be ok, I already said that I'll never let anyone hurt you." _not even the capitol. _he nodded in response, and let me dry his tears. Suddenly, a trumpet version of Planeta's anthem played, signaling the time for the reaping. I kissed Shingo's forehead, took his hand, and walked to the town, our mother in our footsteps.

Arriving at the town, the Planetkeepers seemed to purposely ignore us, as if giving us a moment to say our goodbyes. We immediately went into a group hug, my mom stroking my long golden hair and kissing Shingo's forehead repeatedly. "I love you," she whispers in-between each kiss. "I love you so much."

It was at that moment the Planetkeepers decided to tear us apart.

My mother backed off slowly, her hand touching her bottom lip as tears began to form. Shingo was yelling "USAGI! SIS!" as they struggled to drag him away. I'm ashamed of what I did.

I let them drag me.

I didn't even fight.

In the 14 year old girls section, I stood looking down at my feet. Then the reaping began.

"Hello, hello." the woman said in her sill Capitol accent. "The time has come to select on boy and one girl to compete in the annual Planet games. Let's do things backwards today!" the overly cheerful reaper announced. "Boys first!" I crossed my fingers as the woman swirled her hand around. _only in there once_. The odds are ever in you're favor, Shingo. The woman pulled out a slip or pristine white paper, and began to read it aloud.

But the odds don't always stand.

"Shingo Tsukino."

"No," I whispered, and felt my cheeks turn hot. "Nooo!" (Think of this like the scene in stars where the inner's die). I began to run forward, only to be held back by the Planetkeepers. Shingo walked forward with a dazed expression on his face. Just as he was about to walk up the steps, a voice ran out from the male crowd.

"I volunteer!" a boys voice rang out. The young man stepped out, and I got to get a clear look at his face.

_On no, _I thought. _anyone but him._ I knew this boy; I had saved his life.

The boy's name was Mamoru Chiba.

The woman at the podium clapped her hands together. "How wonderful, a volunteer from district earth! There's something I haven't seen in a while!" she said as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. "Can you tell us you're name?"

"Mamoru Chiba." he said dully.

"'Protector of the Earth'." she said dreamily. "what a name!" she cleared her throat and motioned for him to sit down. "Ladies turn." she reached in the bowl, and moments before the name was called, I began to cry, and fell to my knees, burring my face in my hands. No one noticed.

"Usagi Tsukino."

Today was not my family's day.

The Planetkeepers noticed that the girls were all staring at me. That must have hinted them that I was Usagi Tsukino. At this point I didn't care - everyone was probably glad I was gone - and no one even gave volunteering a second shot. They dragged me out of the crowd, and forced me to stand. I walked to the podium.

"Now dear, I'm willing to bet that young boy first called was your brother." The woman said. I nodded solemnly.

"I guess today just wasn't my family's lucky day." she laughed after I said this. No one else did. But then they did something unexpected. Everyone in the crowd raised their three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips, then held it out to me. Only the starving people of District Earth knew what this meant - they were there for my family. They would be rooting for me.

I was not alone.

Then _moonlight legends began to play, and me and Mamoru were taken into custody. Well, not like handcuffs or anything, just the courthouse. this was the place where most people saw there families for the last time._

_The first to see me were my family._

_Shingo ran into my arms, already crying. "I love you," I said repetitively, stroking his hair. My mom just stood around like she did after we lost our father._

"_Win for me." he whispered. I nodded. It was that moment when the peace keepers decided to tear us apart._

_The next to see me was a complete stranger._

_It was a woman with long black hair done in two buns, leaving the rest flowing to her slim hips, her wavy bangs covering her forehead. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress, the bottom in a tutu style with a black underskirt and a black flower over each breast. "Usagi-chan," she whispered, and ran to my side. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have rushed our conversation earlier."_

"_But we haven't met before." I state simple._

_The woman sighs, and brushes her bangs aside, revealing a golden crescent moon. I gasp, and almost burst out her name, but she puts a finger to my lip to silence me. "Talk to Artemis. He will guide you from there." the woman, who I now know is Luna, backs away slowly, and lets the guards lead her out. I stand there, abandoned. Betrayed._

_Alone._


	3. Chapter 3

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMENASI! Yes, I'm still alive. If any of you reading are writers, do you know what it's like to lose your drive, lose you passion? Yeah, I lost it for five months. And that may or may not have to do with being grounded from my laptop. Just.. Please don't kill me, and promise to review, because that what drove me to write this again!**

**Chapter 2 - 16 tributes and train travel**

After Luna left, I sat down on a nearby chair quietly. A strand of my golden hair fell in front of my face, which I blew away. The guards stood tall and silently at the doorframe, still as statues, yet ready to pounce if I made any move to escape.

No one else came for me.

It wasn't long until the guards began to huddle me towards the train, which conveniently had a stop in the middle of the courthouse… not sure what to say there. I met Mamoru's glance as he was huddled onto the train with me, but his eyes quickly left mine and went strait to the ground. For a second I could of seen a blush on his face.

Inside the train was more luxurious than anything I could have imagined. The floors were made out of polished white marble, and the walls were a beautiful shade of purple (RBG 156, 19, 202), the colors of foreign flowers from other planets that could not be found on earth. The entrance hall was cozy, a marble fireplace was burning a warm shade of orange, and was surrounded by leather lounge chairs and a loveseat. A young girl was sitting in one. She wore her gray hair in 4 buns, two on each side, and wore a silver dress with a gray choker and a bell. Her large eyes were a dark red. Her features were somewhat cat-like.

The Capitol woman rushed us to the chairs, and Mamoru and I complied. Since the young girl, who looked about 14 closer up, took one of the single chairs, and the woman took the other, me and Mamoru took the loveseat. Why do I get the feeling this was planned? We shuffled nervously into the seat next to each other, both of us looking away from the other with small blushed upon our faces.

The Capitol woman introduced herself as Euphie and motioned for the cat-like girl to speak. "I'm Diana." she stated simply. "I won the Planet games two years ago, when I was only twelve. My parents both died while I was gone in a shuttle crash, so I was adopted by a nice Capitol couple. Since Planet Earth does not have a living victor, I will be training you guys." Diana paused, as if to ponder what she should say next. "I'm from Pluto."

Mamoru nodded as she spoke, taking in the information. "Congratulations. I am sorry for your loss."

Diana dismissed his apology. "It's alright. What has passed has passed and the past cannot be undone." her eyes flickered towards me, a frown tugging at the edge of her smile, but just for a hundredth of a second before her façade was back. "No matter how hard you try, you can't change the past."

I decided it was time to change the touchy subject for a more pressing matter at hand. "So, can you give us any advice on how to win?"

Diana laughed. "Stay alive." she teased, sticking out her tongue. I glared at her, and she continued, looking skyward. "Stay away from the cornucopia. Find easy shelter that doesn't stand out in your surroundings. Use any means necessary to win. These were the words of my mentor before she disappeared. But most importantly," she looked directly at me. "Kill without hesitation. A seconds pause and you could have a knife in your throat." I sweat dropped, and Mamoru gulped. These sure were some fun 'games'.

Euphie coughed to get our attention. "On that cheerful note, I say it's time for lunch!" I sighed, a sweat of drop running down my forehead. I'm just glad the tension was broke. I shot out of my chair and followed on Euphie's heals as we made our way to the Lunch cart.

-line break-

Lunch was as fabulous as the rest of the train looked, complete with anything you could think of and more. I spent most of my time dipping various fruits and sweets into chocolate fondue. I ate daintily, trying to use my manners in case the game makers planed on using footage from the train to show to the capitol. Mamoru, on the other hand, ate like he had never seen food before. He tried at lease one of everything, and when looking at the sheer amount of food, that's a lot. God knows where they got it all from. I think Jupiter is in charge of Agriculture, along with electricity. It's a big planet, so it provides for the entire Solar System.

After dinner, we settled down back in the luxurious lounge, and I found out that at my request, an extra chair could be brought in. they replaced the loveseat with two more leather chairs. Since we were already on Earth, we would be at the capitol in the morning, so Diana was going over the footage of other tributes with us tonight. I sat down somewhere in the middle, with Euphie on my left and Diana on my right, Mamoru beyond that. I hugged my knees to my chest, and the video began.

"District 1 - Mercury" the screen said in big, bold white letters against a black screen. The visual popped up, and a woman who looked like she could be Euphie's sister stood on stage. Euphie leaned over to me, and whispered "That's my sister, Cornelia." I was right.

"Welcome, Welcome. Happy planet games!" The woman, Cornelia, said into a microphone. "I believe you are familiar with the rules, so lets get on with this. Ladies first!" Cornelia exclaimed, putting her hand in a glass bowl filled with slips of paper. Her hands were gloved with a fine, white silk, so she did not get a paper cut. She finally pulled our a single slip, and read aloud " Maya Rivers" a girl, about 18, with turquoise eyes and dark blue curly hair solemnly stepped up to the stage, taking a seat next to the man and woman who would be her mentor for the games. I could have sworn I saw a tear drip down her face, but it quickly disappeared in the freezing weather of Mercury. The Mercurians preferred the side of their planet facing away from the sun, so they did not burn to a crisp. Over time, they had adapted to the weather, and could stand out in a tee shirt and shorts in -200 degrees. If the arena was in an arctic environment, they would have an advantage.

Cornelia moved on to the boys bowl. After a minute of so of shuffling, she picked our a name. "Merlin Aquino." she spoke into the microphone. A tan boy who looked about 16 with curly, shoulder-length icy blue hair and eyes that looked like crisp snow stepped forward, his eyes hidden behind a pair of round glasses. He looked cold and calculating, and ready to take on anything, a flame of determination was burning in his icy eyes.

The video cut to the next district, Venus. Another Capitol citizen, this time a man, who Effie identified as Clovis, stepped forward. The man seemed distracted by the Venus culture, which was known for it's architecture and art. "Akemi Lovelace" Clovis called out. The girl was about 15, had long, curly platinum blond hair and brown doe eyes. Clovis quickly moved onto the boys. A boy with curly, short golden hair and emerald eyes stepped forward. His name was Savio Amare. If school taught me anything, it's that Venus has the longest day, so these people would be able to pull a string of all-nighters like it's nothing. They'll only need rest from exhaustion of the body, since the people of Venus spend more time feasting and drawing then exercising. **(A/N the people of Venus, and Venus in general, is a lot like Rome in the story, minus the military.) **

I asked Euphie if we could skip over the Earth video. "I can't bear to watch it again." I explained. She looked disappointed, but complied. Mamoru let out a breath I didn't realize he had been holding.

Mars will be Mars, I realized watching their tributes. Mars was known for it's' "fiery" population, and indeed, fiery was a good word to describe their people. They all wore red, and almost everyone had dark or

red hair, along with dark eyes. For some sick reason, they all looked _exited_. A capitol man pulled out a girls name. "Raven Eclipse" he spoke. A dark-skinned 17 year old girl with raven colored hair and maroon eyes high-fived a girl next to her, and ran up to the stage, where she shouted "Finally!" and started a conversation with her mentors. The boy, named "Ash Ruby" stepped forward. He had tan skin, bright orange hair, freckles, and black eyes. About age 14.

The Career planets were next. This was not something I was looking forward to. Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune were filled with people who actually _trained _and _volunteered_ for the games. "Morons," I muttered. I knew the People from Jupiter were gentler, though, but still trained.

Jupiter was up. God, I was convinced these people were either born covered in flowers or lightning, each going to their respective gender. The girl, who's name was "Kanon Tenshi", had pale skin, pale pink hair, and emerald eyes. She didn't look to have many muscles, and was rather small. The boy, on the other hand, was her polar opposite. He was tan, muscular, bald, and had hard, brown eyes, and was tall. At least six feet. His name was "Tyson."

Saturn almost made me cry. If I hadn't sat through countless hunger games by now, I probably would have. For some reason, they draw the boys first in all the Outer Planets, minus Jupiter and Pluto. I don't remember the name of the boy who called, but his name never finished being announced before a hand rose out of the crowd. "I volunteer!" a young boy, about 15, shouted. His shaggy black hair bounced as he ran to the stage, his amethyst eyes alight with passion. He ran up to the microphone, and shouted "I, Blake Knight, volunteer as tribute!" His cry was meet with many cheers from the crowd. I turned away, and waited for the girl tribute to be drawn.

Unlike the boys of each Planet, the girls were not encouraged to volunteer, but still were trained. The Capitol woman shuffled around in the bowl, but just as I thought she was going to draw, her hand skimmed another piece of paper, and I swear I saw a spark ignite in her eyes, but just for a second. She quickly drew the slip that she had brushed. "Hotaru Tomoe." She read aloud.

Not a single hand rose.

Hotaru was the youngest tribute yet. She couldn't be more than 12, as the rules state, but she looked like a 10 year old. Her black hair was shoulder length, and she had soft lavender eyes. She was beautiful, despite her age. She couldn't be any older than Shingo. And they had both been drawn, but unlike Shingo, luck was not on this girl's side. I'm glad I didn't make a scene. The tapes rolled on.

Uranus was the same every year. Male, female, it didn't matter. Just train and volunteer on your last year. Same for Neptune. Which meant I would be going against people with 4 more years of knowledge and a whole lot more training that the woods or Luna could ever give me. The female tribute from Uranus was named "Aria Caelum". She had white-blonde hair, that was braded down her back to her waist, and indigo eyes. The male tributes name was "Sora Tenshi." Sora had bronze hair, and pale blue eyes, the color of his home planet. Both tributes had eagerly volunteered.

Neptune's reaping went mostly the same. A girl names, "Minami Mare", was drawn; she had striking blue eyes the color of, well, Neptune, and teal hair with dark blue streaks died through it. She wore her hair in a high ponytail, but it still reached her waist. Minami is about 18. The male tributes name is "Dylan Jackson". Dylan has powder blue eyes, and shoulder-length, straight, blue-green hair. God, this guy's biceps were _huge! He's about 18 or 17. _

_Pluto, despite it's distance from earth, and categorization in the Outer Planets, is not filled with Careers. The people of Pluto are a little mysterious, though, and one seems to win at least every five years. The girl tributes name was "Vega Meiosei". Vega has dark purple hair, tied in loops at the back of her head. The boy's name is "Sirius Tempus." the boy has dark green hair, shaved to a buzz-cut. Both tributes had striking garnet eyes, not unlike Diana's._

_By the time we finished watching the reapings, it was almost midnight. Euphie said that we will arrive at about noon, so be ready by eleven. That means I could sleep until ten. Which I would._

_-line break-_

_I woke up to an angry Diana shaking my shoulders, telling me that it's past 11 and to get up. I drearily looked at the clock, and when I realized that I would only have an hour to get ready, I scrambled. For today is the day we were entering the Capitol._


End file.
